Finding a Way
by MarkMcG9718
Summary: In this story Tyler and a friend of Liv's Alicia will be finding a way to bring Liv back to life. This story takes place a few days after Liv's death I will also bring back Luke and Jo.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding A Way:**

 **A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

 **CH 1**

 **In this story Tyler and a friend of Liv's Alicia will be finding a way to bring Liv back to life. This story takes place a few days after Liv's death I will also bring back Luke and Jo.**

Lockwood Mansion:

Tyler is busy drinking and looking at a picture of him and Liv and throws the bottle of bourbon at a wall in anger when his front door opens and closes and Tyler goes to see what it is he speaks "hello Matt you back" he finds a red headed woman in his living room and asks "who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" the woman smiles and turns around and says "my name is Alicia and I was no I am Liv's best friend and I am here to for your help" Tyler frowns and says "prove that you know Liv tell me something she would only tell someone she trusts" Alicia smiles and says "fine Liv's full name is Olivia Letha Penelope Parker Olivia after her grandmother on her mother's side Letha after her mother Penelope after her mother's best friend" Tyler smiles and says "impressive but not really a secret that Liv kept hidden tell me something she would only tell someone she would trust absolutely" Alicia nods and says "Liv always had trouble admitting when she loved someone because Liv always thought that everyone who loves her leaves her mother died when she was 2 her siblings died when she was 4 and then Jo the older sister she adored and looked up to left leaving her with a father more concerned with being a coven leader than a parent and then when she turned 22 her twin brother Luke died and Liv has always been afraid to say she loves someone because she doesn't want to lose them" Tyler looks at her and says "okay you knew her pretty damn well to know all that so what can I help you with" Alicia smiles and says "`I want to bring Liv back and I am going to need your help" Tyler's eyes go wide and he asks "how do you plan on bringing her back I was told it was impossible to bring anyone back without the Otherside" Alicia smiles and says "yes it should be impossible but in 4 days there is a complete planetary alignment which will weaken the wall between this world and the Spirit World and I plan on channelling that power to bring Liv back to life but in order to make sure that I bring Liv back I am going to need the help of the man she loves because I need a strong connection to her someone she loves like a sibling a parent or a someone that she loved so much she died for him" Tyler nods understanding and asks "so this plan of yours is fool proof right" Alicia nods and says "yes I have the right spell to channel the event so as long as the portal isn't open for too long no evil spirits should get through" Tyler nods and says "what do we have to do" Alicia smiles and says " we just need Liv's talisman, her grimoire and her body but her body must be preserved if it starts to decay then the spell will be useless" Tyler nods and says "I will get Liv's body I know where it is you can find the grimoire and talisman" Alicia nods and says "we will start tomorrow as we only have 4 days until the planetary alignment" Tyler nods and says " I sent her body to Portland but with no family to do a burial she is just in the morgue so I will be on the first flight to Portland tomorrow and will get the body" Alicia nods and says "I will do a locator spell on the Grimoire and talisman to find them they should be in Mystic Falls as Liv brought them back with her" Tyler nods and walks Alicia out and says "thanks for giving me hope to bring back the woman that I love" Alicia smiles and says "Liv is my best friend she was the sister I never had she saved my life countless times the least I could do for her is bring her back to life" Tyler smiles and says "bye" Alicia leaves and goes to her car and drives to her hotel.

1 day later:

Alicia is walking around the woods and says "where the hell is this damn talisman" Alicia puts up her hand and starts chanting and opens her eyes and says "there" Alicia walks to where th Talisman is and looks down at the ground and closes her eyes and a box rises from the ground and Alicia lifts the box from the ground and opens it revealing a necklace with a triquetra crystal coloured blue, red and green and Alicia smiles happy and says "that's the Grimoire and the Talisman just need Tyler to do his part"

Portland, Oregon:

Tyler is in the morgue and asks "I need Olivia Parkers body transferred back to Virginia and I need her in Virginian in 48 hours" the assistant raises her eyebrows and says " getting that done that fast won't be easy" Tyler frowns and says "listen I will pay for the transfer just please get her back so I can bury her please" the assistant looks at him sadly and says "okay I will pull some strings and she will be transferred later tonight" Tyler smiles and says "thank you" and leaves

Later that night:

Tyler gets his phone out and calls Alicia

Alicia: Hey Tyler how did it go are they transferring Liv's body.

Tyler: Yeah they are she should be there in 2 days so in time for the ritual.

Alicia: You used that elixir I gave you right because it will preserve Liv's body for 3 days

Tyler: Yeah the stuff stinks but yeah I used the stuff on her body.

Alicia: Great now I have the talisman and grimoire so all we need is Liv's body and we will be able to preserve her body.

Tyler: Great so Liv's coming back

Alicia: Yeah Liv's coming back see ya when you get back Tyler.

Alicia hangs up the phone call and smiles happy that she will be able to bring back her best friend soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding A Way:**

 **A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

 **CH 2**

Few days later:

Tyler and Alicia are in the Lockwood mansion and Alicia says "so tonight is the night the night we get Liv back" Tyler smiles and says "I can't wait" Alicia asks "so I was think that since the alignment has a lot of power I am also going to try and use it to also bring back Luke and Jo" Tyler's eyes widen and asks "will you be able to do that" Alicia nods and says "yes I have some of Liv's blood so as soon as she is resurrected I will be back to do the same for Luke and Jo" Tyler nods and says "okay if you are sure" Alicia nods and says "I am" Tyler smiles and Alicia leaves and says "I will see you tonight" Tyler nods

Later that night:

In the woods Alicia and Tyler are standing around Liv's body and Tyler asks "so what do you need from me" Alicia takes out a knife and says "I need your blood" Tyler nods and Alicia cuts his hand and drops the blood onto the talisman and she puts in into a circle of salt and she looks up at the sky and she closes her eyes and starts to chant "in tempore isto et in hac die invocavero hoc antiquissimis potentia aperiendi potentiarum porta invoco spiritum huius mundi ac terrarum tribus potestatem restituturum consanguinei ipsius familiae veneficas" she continues to chant and a blue portal appears and ghostly howling is heard and Alicia opens her eyes and says "come on Liv come back" a light escapes through the portal and Liv gasps and awakens and says "how the hell am I alive" Alicia smiles and says "you can thank us later" she then closes her eyes and says "iam corporibus spiritus carnem et sanguinem antiquissima patitur per corpora vires recreavit" and other spirits come through the portal and Luke and Jo appear and Jo says "what the hell was that" Liv smiles her Jo and Luke leave the circle and Alicia screams in pain and Liv runs to her and asks "Alicia what wrong" Alicia responds "I don't know it's like something is trying to break through" Alicia screams in pain again and her eyes go black and her eyes begin to run blood down her face and blood begins to run from the nose Liv starts to worry and there is a bright flash of lightning and the portal closes and Alicia collapses and everyone rushes to her and Liv tries to wake her up and Jo looks her over and Luke says "let's get her out of here" everyone takes her away to someplace safe.

Lockwood Mansion:

Alicia is lying down the couch and Jo comes over to Liv, Luke and Tyler and she says "she should be fine but that spell severely exhausted her so she shouldn't do magic for a while" Liv and Luke nod and Jo says "I think we should all get some rest because we need to know if something else got out of the portal so tomorrow is going to be a long day" Tyler speaks "you guys can take the guest rooms Luke and Jo go but Liv stays behind and turns to Tyler and asks "so you just couldn't let me stay dead huh" Tyler smirks and says "no because when I lost you it hurt like hell and I have been hurting ever since until a few hours ago when I got you back" he say putting a hand on Liv's face she smiles and leans into his touch and says "so how have you been since being a werewolf" Tyler smiles and says "I have started to embrace it not fight it" Liv smiles and says "so what are we going to do now because Alicia is out cold and Jo and Luke are probably asleep now so" she smiles and Tyler raises his eyebrows and smirks and moves to her and says "so what could we do" Liv smiles and says "I have 1 idea" she says and kisses him passionately and Tyler kisses back and they race up to Tyler's room.

Cemetery:

Shadows start move and 3 creatures appear from them one with only half a face another with black eyes a snake tongue and with claws for hands another with red skin and black tribal marks on his skin and with sharp teeth and pointy ears. The one with half a face speaks "we are now free" the one with red skin speaks "yes Dominicus but we must open the gate way we were imprisoned in the void between this world and the spirit world 2000 years ago we were meant to be there for all eternity so now that we have escaped both the servants and warriors of nature will try and send us back" the one with the snake tongue speaks "Dominicus, Terorron will you both be shut up" Dominicus and Terorron turn to the one with the snake tongue and Dominicus says "Luscious what do you suggest" Luscious speeds to him and lifts him up by the throat and says "do not forget I am far more powerful than you so show me respect or I shall feed you you're tongue" he releases him and says "the servants of nature today are called witches and the warriors of nature are now called werewolves but they were cursed they now must kill to trigger their powers but with our escape their curse is lifted and all werewolves will now have their powers and so we must destroy those who came through the portal" Dominicus "but what if they try to imprison us again" he smiles and says "they would need the power of the Phoenix coven to do that and I do not sense their presence" Terorron speaks "so we will plan our attack and then we will kill those witches who came through" they all nod and walk away into the darkness to plan their attack on Jo, Liv, Luke, Tyler and Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding A Way:**

 **A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

 **CH 3**

3 weeks later:

Whitmore College:

Alicia and Luke are walking to class at Whitmore and Alicia asks "so how are you adjusting to being back alive" Luke smiles and says "great It is amazing to be alive again" Alicia smiles and asks "so how's Jo" Luke sighs and says "well she has been going through hard times because when you brought her back she thought her twins would be alive as well but" Alicia says "I wasn't able to bring back her twins" she says sadly Luke nods and says "she been keeping busy with work but she won't even talk to Ric or even be in the same room as him" Alicia nods and says "so she pushes her emotions down so it must run in the women of the Parker family then" Luke smiles and says "yeah I guess so" Luke then says "speaking of have you heard from Liv lately" Alicia smiles and says "well she and Tyler are now back together and she now has now majored in business so she kinda real busy " Luke nods agreeing Luke asks "so do you still think that something escaped from the portal" Alicia frowns and says "I know it sounds crazy but I felt something escape and when I collapsed I had a vision it was of three creature the creature of Terror the creature of destruction and the creature of darkness if my vision was correct then we are facing a threat unlike any other we have faced before" Luke has a look of fear on his face and says "okay I will tell Jo, Liv and Tyler to meet us tonight" Alicia nods and says "that is assuming that Liv and Tyler can stop making out long enough right" Luke smiles and says "right" they both leave to go to their separate classes.

Whitmore Med Centre:

Jo is busy checking over her patients when she goes to take a phone call

Jo: Hello

Luke: Hi Jo its Luke listen I think we need to talk because Alicia is pretty sure that something escaped from the portal.

Jo: okay where

Luke: I am thinking Lockwood Mansion in an hour

Jo: I'll be there

Lockwood Mansion:

Tyler and Liv are in the study making out on the sofa when Luke, Jo and Alicia enter Alicia coughs and says "are we interrupting" Tyler and Liv get up and Liv says "kinda yeah" and Alicia says "sorry but we need to talk" Liv and Tyler sit and Luke and Jo leans against the desk and Alicia says "Listen ever since I opened the portal to bring you guys back I keep on having this feeling that something else got out" Liv frowns and says "you sure you're not just being paranoid" Alicia sighs and says "no I am not because after I brought you guys back and I collapsed I had a vision of a cemetery and three creatures umm they had names Terorron, Dominicus and Luscious they seemed to be some kind of creatures but not of witch werewolf or vampire they were something else" Liv and Luke frown and Jo thinks for a minute and says "did you say Terorron, Dominicus and Luscious" Alicia nods and asks "why do they mean something to you" Jo nods and says "I just remember a story that Grams used to tell me about three demon creature who were a great threat so a witch from the Phoenix Bloodline imprisoned them for eternity in a void between this world and the next" Liv frowns and says "wasn't the Phoenix Bloodline wiped out twenty years ago" Jo shakes her head and says "not exactly because well Mom's family was from the Phoenix Bloodline so that means we are the last remaining members of the Phoenix Bloodline but we don't the powers of the Phoenix Bloodline" Tyler asks "what do you mean you guys have your magic" Jo nods and says "yes we have our Gemini magic but the witches of the Phoenix Bloodline have unique powers anything from freezing time to cytokinesis" Liv and Luke eyes widen and they ask "how do we get the Phoenix powers" Jo says "well Mom's family Grimoire should have the spell to activate our powers however it's kinda in Portland so we are going to have to go there to get our powers" Liv nods and Luke asks "if we get ours powers will that give us enough power to defeat these creatures" Jo nods and says "hopefully I will buy our plane tickets" Liv nods and says "when will we be leaving" Jo responds "tomorrow so we better get some rest" everyone nods in agreement and Jo, Luke and Alicia leave and Tyler says "so your Mom was from a like super powerful witch bloodline" Liv smiles and says "yeah I guess so" Tyler looks at her and says "you know you don't talk about her much" Liv nods and says "well she died when I was two and I don't even remember her so I don't like to talk about her" Tyler nods and says "well do you know anything about her" Liv smiles and says "my dad said I reminded him of her" Tyler nods and says "wish I could have met her" Liv nods and says "if you did meet her hopefully it would have gone better than when you met my dad" Tyler smiles and says "yeah that didn't go great" Liv nods and says "yeah true you were saving me from dying but knocking out the father of your girlfriend not a way to make a good impression" Tyler smiles and says "yeah probably not" Liv smiles sadly and Tyler puts a hand on her face and asks "you okay" Liv shakes her head and says "no I mean I just came back and now it looks like we are in more danger than ever before" Tyler smiles sadly and says "Liv listen to me I don't care because I just got you back and I am not ready to lose you again because I love you and without you my life would be hell" Liv smiles and kisses him softly and says "we better get some rest long day tomorrow" Tyler nods and they leave to sleep.

The woods:

Dominicus Terorron and Luscious are gathered in the woods when Dominicus says "they are going to unlock their powers we must strike now" Luscious has a face of anger on his "face" and says "Dominicus if we go against them we will sign our death sentences" Terorron says "what do you suggest Luscious" Luscious responds and says "I suggest we wait and attack smart collect power" Terorron nods and says "I agree" Dominicus shakes his head and says "I do not so I will attack them after they get their powers they will be adjusting best time to attack" Luscious frowns and says "you are a fool Dominicus but if you wish to attack we cannot stop you however you better hope they kill you because if you tell them anything about us I will show you pain even you cannot imagine" Dominicus nods and says "I understand" and flames cover him and he disappears. Terorron frowns and asks "do you think he will succeed" "No that fool is just cannon fodder he has no chance against them" Terorron asks "how he has killed plenty of witches from the Phoenix coven before" Luscious smiles and says "true however these witches will inherit more power than any other" Terorron asks "how" "because the ancient Phoenix witch ancestors who bestow the power will give them all the power they need to defend themselves against us do you not remember the story of the Three Prophesied Phoenix Witches the three witch siblings who once given their true power will become the most powerful witches the world has ever seen" Terorron nods and says "then why didn't you tell Dominicus" Luscious smiles and says "that arrogant moron would have killed us all it is best if he just kills himself" Terorron nods and Luscious and Terorron leave the woods while Dominicus get ready to kill the Parker family little does he know he will be the one to die.


End file.
